pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
CR064: The Last Battle XIV
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 15. Synopsis To conclude his plan, Pryce freezes the Pokédex Holders, captures Celebi using the GS Ball and travels through time. Gold, Silver and Crystal go after him. Gold uses the power of the Rainbow and Silver Wings to reach Pryce and combat him. Pryce, however, reveals the true purpose of this plans. Gold makes a terrible sacrifice to defeat Pryce, but Pryce's feelings turn a twist to save Gold from the gruesome fate. Chapter Plot The Pokédex Holders' Pokémon fire their attacks on Pryce. However, an ice barrier blocks all their attacks and worse yet, Pryce creates ice soldiers out of thin air. The Pokémon try to destroy these figures, but fail and the ice figures go after the Pokédex Holders and trap them. Pryce admits he feels much stronger and shows he has made the Poké Ball that can capture time. He opens the shrine, which reveals Celebi inside, so Pryce throws the Ball and catches it. The Pokédex Holders see there is a thermometer and a clock on Pryce's wheelchair. They are shocked to see the time is going backwards, while the temperature is dropping to zero. Crystal yells where Gold is, so Pryce explains he has been taken care of, despite many of his flash attacks. Suddenly, Silver and Crystal are defrosted by Entei and soon see bleeping from their Pokédex. They realize Gold is near, but are surprised the device does not beep. Pryce admits he froze Gold and sent him being trapped in time, the same trick used to trap Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Pryce enters the shrine, while Silver goes to rescue Gold, but his hand becomes wobbly. Crystal realizes the shrine has warped space, so they may die if they enter unprepared. They realize Pryce's Ball has two feathers of Ho-Oh and Lugia inside, allowing him to travel through time. Yellow sees she traveled through time when she first met Raikou, Entei and Suicune below the Burned Tower. Gold yells out, as "the young man" has the feathers they require in "his" straw hat. Yellow cannot cut the feathers off, so is ordered to give the hat. Yellow hesitates, but eventually gives up and takes off the hat. Yellow takes her hat off, shocking Red and Crystal she is actually a girl. Crystal places the hat in the shrine, allowing Gold to come out. Gold is also shocked Yellow is actually a girl, sensing it took a lot of courage for her to take the hat off. With the feathers, Gold, Silver and Crystal ride Raikou, Entei and Suicune into the shrine itself. As they go through time, Gold, Silver and Crystal see many of their memories since they started this journey. They soon see Pryce's memory, in which two Lapras fell down a cliff. Pryce failed to rescue them, but the egg the two Lapras had hatched and so Pryce kept Lapras. They face the real Pryce, surprised he planned all this. Pryce replies this meant the world for him: to save these two Lapras, whose parents are of his own Lapras, Glacier. Gold, Silver and Crystal suddenly fall down, while Pryce admits he lied to Gold, that Pokémon shouldn't be weapons, but one should take care of them and love them. Pryce goes to send Celebi to return him back to that moment to save both Lapras. Outside, however, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow struggle to break free from the ice. They hurry to melt away the ice spreading around the forest. However, they realize Silver and Crystal broke free because Entei melted the ice, but its fire is much more unique. Red remembers during his time at Mt. Silver, Blasty recharged itself with the water from hot springs. Blasty blasts water away, which pushes out the leftover flames of Entei, which melt away the ice. Red remembers the water contains flammable gasses, allowing the flame to spread itself widely. Everyone is unfrozen and go to help Gold, Silver and Crystal. Gold sees a memory in which he accuses Silver of having stolen his bag in New Bark Town. Gold apologizes to Silver for false accusation, surprising Silver. Silver asks him why did he come here, wondering if Gold chose to support Silver by fighting his battles. Gold denies this, admitting he does not know actually, but he is helping people and with him and Crystal, he managed to see new places and meet many people. Gold snatches the feathers and thanks Crystal and Silver, then goes after Pryce. Gold demands Pryce to let go of Celebi. Pryce replies Gold will never understand how he felt when Glacier hatched just after its parents died. Gold replies he knows perfectly, for he is the Breeder. Pryce tells Gold as a Breeder, he has the ability to sense a newborn Pokémon's highest potential and raise it well. Gold's Pibu attacks with Super Rising Thunder, injuring Pryce. Gold is proud of Pibu, whose attacks are improved by Raikou's electricity. Silver, Crystal, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow decide to aid Gold by adding more energy to his Pokémon's attacks. Gold uses his cue, powered by the energies to strike at Pryce. The ice body Pryce was on shatters into pieces. Gold knows Pryce is thinking he will refreeze his body, but points at the GS Ball, which has been damaged and cracked. Celebi is released. Gold is certain Pryce will be lost in time without the feathers, but so will Gold. Suddenly, Pryce's Lapras, Glacier, comes out of its Poké Ball and rejoins its parents, Lapris and Laprus. Pryce and Gold hear a song, which Pryce remembers. Meanwhile, the Day Care Couple remember that the Masked Man was their friend. Wilton is shocked, so the couple shows him a picture of themselves, Kurt Prof. Oak and Agatha when they were young. They take out the picture and reveal there is also Pryce. However, Pryce left them after his two Lapras died and he blamed himself for the failure. They wrote a song for him to cheer him up, called "Riding on the Stars", but they didn't manage to convince Pryce. Back in the shrine, Pryce cries at the song. He feels the ice around his heart melting away, as Celebi is showing him he shouldn't blame himself for the accident. He sees Gold and admits the youth should cherish the time they have. Red, Yellow, Green and Blue see Crystal and Silver returning back with Entei, Raikou and Suicune. Yellow sees Pibu and thinks to call it a Pichu, being child of Pika and Chuchu. She wants to thank the trainer that hatched it, but Silver and Crystal are saddened, for it is Gold, who is lost in time, as Gold released Celebi, but doomed himself. Blue comes to Silver and takes him by force, knowing well Silver stole Prof. Oak's Pokédex. Crystal assures Blue there was no other way to do it. Silver accepts his fate, for the battle is over and he will take any punishment needed. They leave, but Blue is told that he is arresting the wrong person. Blue sees at the culprit's picture, given to him by Gold. Crystal and Silver are shocked Gold is alive and well. Wilton and the Day Care Couple come to them, with Gold's Pokémon. As Green admires Gold's Sunbo, Gold approaches her and touches her butt, admiring her. Silver is angered and fights Gold for that action. Karen descends down with her Murkrow and Will, since they had to leave after the Pokémon arrived to battle Ho-Oh and Lugia. Karen and Will do not know what to do after Pryce is gone. Bruno and Koga approach them and offer to join together, since they all are strays now. Will and Karen decide to join them. Meanwhile, Misty contacts Erika to report her flower was destroyed in the battle. However, she blushes when she hears Red on the Pokégear. Misty is surprised, but asks how they are. Green thinks with all the confusion Red, Yellow and Misty should just stay together, creeping all of them. Blue just mutters she is a noisy woman. Gold takes the Pokégear and contacts his mom, telling he will have the Champion, Red, teach him a few tricks. They ride off to Mt. Silver, where they will train, for Gold hopes to defeat Silver one day. The Pokémon League was suspended and no winner was declared. Clair later admitted the Kanto team won, for Blaine defeated her in the monorail. Nevertheless, trainers came to Gyms more often to challenge the Gym Leaders. Bill, however, has decided to improve the Pokémon transporting system, hiring new assistants. The Legendary Beasts, fulfilling their duty to Ho-Oh, scattered away, while Ho-Oh and Lugia were not seen again. With the Rainbow and Silver Wing lost, the Shrine to Ilex Forest remains closed. Prof. Oak, however, wakes up, realizing he is late for the radio show. He storms away, for Crystal is his new helper, as Daisy went with Bill. Crystal gives Prof. Oak the Pokédex, for she finally completed it. Prof. Oak is glad, but feels she will be upset to hear that more than 100 new Pokémon were seen. Prof. Oak rides Stantler towards the Goldenrod Radio Tower, meeting up with DJ Mary and Hirō. During the broadcast, the radio director points at a child. Prof. Oak greets the child and gives him a new Pokédex, for the child is a new trainer. Debuts Character Emerald (silhouette) Pokémon *Sableye *Surskit *Gulpin *Chimecho *Anorith *Numel *Zigzagoon *Karen's Murkrow Item Hoenn Pokédex Trivia This is the final chapter of the Crystal arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 15 chapters